Coffee Break
by chibikurohikitsune and Nimeria
Summary: Side story to The Never Ending Escape Route. Mini-Jack and Jessie go to get coffee. random. cute. one-shot


**Chibi: this is a side story for Nim and bann's "Escape Route" series. It is set during The Never-Ending Escape Route (second story). Yeah read, review, enjoy. I'm not using their style because, though it is easier writing that way, it's not my usual style, not that I have posted all that much lately. On the plus side my Harry Potter fic has over 100 pages. Enjoy. and thanks to Nim, the most awesome beta ever!!**

Coffee Break

Mini-Jack and Jessie walked in silence down the hall for a few minutes. "So…"

"So…"

"…"

"Abraham Lincoln."

Mini-Jack stopped and stared at her for a second.

"What?"

"Abraham Lincoln." Jessie answered with a smile. "Whenever there is an awkward silence someone, somewhere is thinking about Abraham Lincoln. And now that you know that, the person will probably be you."

"I sense an interesting story behind that but I'm not sure if I actually wanna know the details."

"It's actually one of Maggie's things. Oh, here's the mess hall. Let's go."

"Yeah"

The two each grabbed a cup of coffee, and Jessie grabbed a tray of various breakfast pastries and baked goods. They found an unoccupied table in the mess and sat down.

"…So…Abraham Lincoln." Jack said with a grin. Jessie giggled. "Really, though, where did that come from?"

"Well, I think it happened at band camp. Maggie and Chelsea heard it, I think. Of course it was funnier for Maggie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Her older brother is really mean. He told her that Abraham Lincoln was going to come and kill her in her sleep when she was four years old. She eventually grew out of it. Maybe."

"Makes me kinda glad I don't have a brother." Jack said while chuckling.

"Lucky. Tay and I have three."

"That's pretty cool. Actually, I heard that the two of you are twins but…"

"We look nothing alike?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's more mental/emotional than a biological link. But we do still feel each other's pain. That's really not that fun, let me tell you."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, let's say we both hurt our foot at the same time, now not only do we have our original pain, but the pain that the other one is feeling."

"So it doubles your pain?"

"Sometimes triples. But it's pretty cool sometimes, especially if we are planning something."

"I'm not sure I ever want to be around if you two are planning something."

"Smart plan. The two of us can be pretty devious… and cunning… sometimes… maybe… when we feel like it."

"I'm sure." Jack chuckled. "So where were you guys headed before I showed up?"

"Well, Landry wanted to meet with us at the base for something. I'm not really sure what." Jessie replied with a smile.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you from an important meeting," Jack said nervously, "You could probably still catch it if you hurry."

"That's okay, I didn't really want to go. Too boring."

"Well, what about your last mission, was that too boring?"

"Definitely not! I mean both Tay and Mary got shot. It was extremely bad, but we did what we were supposed to do, even though we weren't supposed to be there."

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to be there?"

"Well boss and twin got bored so the snuck into SGC and I tagged along cuz I had nothing better to do so we decided to have a movie fest. Which never happened by the way."

"Movie fest?"

"It's short for 'movie festival' I guess. We watch a whole bunch of movies we've already seen a thousand times and have fun. What else is one supposed to do with their time?"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"Possibly."

Mini-Jack shook his head before reaching to steal something off of Jessie's tray.

"Stop!" Jessie said as Mini-Jack was about to bite into a muffin.

"Wha—Sorry I guess you didn't want to share." Jack said looking sheepish.

"No, not that, don't touch the muffins, they're here spying for the giant man-eating muffin in Nevada." Jessie lowered her voice to a whisper, "Don't let it know your secrets."

"…You can't be serious can you?"

"Sadly she is." A voice from behind Jack said.

"Hey, Tay, what's up?" Jessie said waving.

"Nothing much. Landry said we gotta go back to Atlantis in about half an hour to check on something." Taylor explained as she took a seat next to her twin.

"Okay."

"And you have to wear full field wear."

"Uh, not okay."

"Too bad, if I have to, you have to."

"I guess you two should be leaving to get ready then." Jack said, "I'll walk you to your room to get your stuff."

"Thanks." Jessie said smiling again.

"Aww, Jack and Jessie sitting in a tree, K-I-S—" Tay started before Jessie put a hand over her mouth.

"If you finish that you are a dead, dead girl." Jessie growled. Taylor looked unfazed.

"Only if you can catch me." She said before sprinting out of the mess hall.

"I'll see you later, Jack," Jessie gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and then went after her twin.

"What am I getting myself into?" Jack mumbled to himself before settling down to finish the muffin.

Owari

**Chibi: wow, this took me longer than it should have to finish. So yeah, that's it, if you wanna know what the muffin was about or what the mission is, read The Never-Ending Escape Route (TNEER). If you wanna understand anything about the series, start at the beginning. (they are all under bann's name. she's on our favorite author's list)**

Beta note:

Nim: EEEE!! I love this! It's amazing and cute and adorable. Just a few small fixes I made, you may want to get someone else to look at it too because I probably missed things because it was so adorable.

huggles


End file.
